Gohan's Power: A Fight Against Perfection
by DBZfan 117
Summary: The continuing story of Gohan's Power, after the fall of the cold empire and the resurrection of the sayian's. A new foe will arise to challenge the universe, will the power of the Z fighter's be enough to defeat this foe or will the universe be destroyed?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hi guys and gals it is I DBZFAN117! I know alot of you have been saying "Hey man where is the next freaking story!"

lol well I am not there yet but it is coming soon also i realized that I didn't say anything about the whole namek's going to their new planet and

such well it is basically what happend in the show with the whole wishing for a new planet and such so there you go lol.

Umm not to sure when the first chapter will be up like I said I am almost done but at the same time im not. It has to do with personal things

going on, writer's block and cause im lazy lol. There will be a poll here soon also asking who should i have sent back in time to warn everyone

about the androids so look for that! Also, I am thinking about writing a fallout fic and I know not many people read them so if I do write one would any of ya'll be interested?

During this story I will keep ya'll updated about it if I think ya'll are interested so anyway that's all for now I will hopefully have the first chapter up soon so yeah BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Second author's note:

Hi guys and gals I am getting close to finishing the first chapter however before I can do this I need more votes on my poll. Also let me know about the fallout idea please thanks!


	2. Chapter 1 The Continuation of a legend

Author's Note:

Well guys and gals here it is, Gohan's Power: A Fight against Perfection. I am setting myself a goal of at least 30 chapters with two enemys one obviously being Cell thus the title lol ( This may change depending on my way of thinking also lol ) .

Well anyway I want to say that I am sorry that this has been a long wait and I kind of left ya'll hanging well the thing is a lot of personal stuff/ lazy things have been making me not work on the story and such however I will have this up pretty soon and so I hope you all enjoy the next story to Gohan's power.

Chapter 1 Homecoming and a Mysterious Visitor

It has been almost a year since the fight on Namek and everyone who had died by the hands of Frieza and his henchman were brought back to life.

A race that was long thought dead has been brought back to the world of the living while an empire has fallen.

The warrior who had won the battle has been in space training for what is to come next.

On the planet Choco, we see craters where a furious battle was held, or for a human this would have been a war zone but for the young sayian this was an everyday thing for him.

"Come on Gohan show me that power that you had when fighting Frieza and his brother!" exclaimed Fasha as she kicked at Gohan

"I can't I don't even know how I did it in the first place!" shouted Gohan as he dodged another kick

Meanwhile, down where Sera is sitting, we see her thinking to herself.

"_I can't believe that it has almost been a year since Gohan has been here and to think he defeated Cooler." _Thought Sera

Gohan was panting hard trying to awaken the power that he used against the Cold brother's. "I don't know why I can't bring it out. It didn't seem so hard then when I was fighting them" said Gohan

We see Fasha sighing as she lands onto the ground looking up at Gohan.

"Gohan, let's stop for today and rest up for now." Said Fasha

Gohan though wasn't about to stop here he wanted to re-awaken his power.

"I think I am going to stay here for a little longer Fasha I feel like I am getting closer to bringing out my power" said Gohan

Fasha just smirked at Gohan, "Fine just don't come complaining to me when you can't figure out how to get back to the camp area" said Fasha as she rose into the air and flew back to the camp area.

"Well I think I am going to go with her Gohan don't be late we are having a big feast for going back to earth tonight." said Sera

"Ok I promise" said Gohan.

Sera then saluted him and took off for their camp leaving Gohan where he was sitting.

"_Why can't I transform? I could do it with no problem fighting Cooler, no matter what I try though nothing happens." _thought Gohan

Gohan began to get frustrated with himself trying to bring out his power.

"DAMMIT WHY CAN'T I USE IT NOW!" shouted Gohan

Gohan's outburst caused his Ki to rise and make a crater form around him however, he still didn't transform.

Meanwhile, in space we see a sayian spaceship flying at high speed.

"Sir, we are losing the enemy ship we should make it to earth two days before they arrive." Said a soldier

"Good monitor their progress and let me know if they begin to catch up with us." Said a tall sayian

"Yes sir." Replied the soldier

"Bardock come here" said the man

Bardock rushed over to his commander to receive his orders.

"Yes commander what is it?" asked Bardock

"Inform king Vegeta that we have lost our pursuer and that we should make it to earth in a matter of two days." Replied the now known commander

With that Bardock saluted and dashed towards the king's room up near the training room.

Meanwhile, we see King Vegeta coming out of his shower after working out intensely.

"I can't believe that in a few days I will see my son and daughter again after all this time." Said King Vegeta

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. "Sir, Bardock requesting permission to enter." Said Bardock

"Just a minute." said King Vegeta as he quickly put his royal attire back on.

After a few minutes he had placed his royal armor back on and sat in his chair.

"Come in Bardock" said the King

(Once the king heard of Bardock's ascension and battle against Frieza, he didn't feel right calling him a low rank soldier so he made Bardock one of his personal guards where they soon became close friends.)

"Ah my good friend Bardock how are you any news on our pursuer?" asked King Vegeta

"Yes sire, we have managed to outrun them for now however, they seem to know where we are headed." Said Bardock

King Vegeta grew grim at this news. "I see do we know when we should make it to earth?" asked King Vegeta

"If we maintain this heading we should make it in two day's sire." Said Bardock

King Vegeta's mood brightened at this thinking about how he would soon be able to see his daughter and son.

"Bardock we have been over this, you do not have to call me sire behind close doors" said King Vegeta with a smile

Bardock smirked "Sorry im still not used to it, after all for the longest time I was a low rank nobody." Said Bardock

"Yes this however has showed us that we need to rethink on how we rank our children and our soldier's from now on." Said King Vegeta

Bardock simply nodded his head as they continued to have small talk.

"So did you ever find out where your wife is?" asked King Vegeta

Bardock soon frowned at this "Sadly no for now I just hope she is safe and that I will see her soon." Said Bardock

King Vegeta put his hand on Bardock's shoulder "Don't worry my friend I'm sure she is fine wherever she is." Said King Vegeta

Meanwhile, on earth we see a 11 year old girl looking up into the sky with a sad look.

"It has been almost a year since you stayed on Namek Gohan where are you?" thought the girl

"Hey Videl!" shouted a young blonde girl

Videl who stumbled out of her thoughts looked over to her first friend Erasa.

"Hi Erasa, what's up?" asked Videl

"Today is the day that we celebrate the victory over Mercenary Tao." Said Erasa

Videl's eyes widened at this news. "Oh my god I forgot that was today." Said Videl

Today was the day that our young warrior Gohan defeated Tao and where he met his first ever friend Videl.

We see Videl run over to her friend Erasa with a happy look on her face.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go already" said Videl

Erasa nodded her head and with that they both ran to the village for the celebration.

Meanwhile at the town we see a huge man wearing an orange uniform.

Now normally we all know this suit of the turtle hermit, however it seems that they acquired a new student.

That is right Hercule defender of the village has begun to train under the turtle hermit Master Roshi.

"Alright let's have the banner set up there and move the tables over here so we can have room for everyone here." Said Hercule

The workers nodded their heads and began to the task at hand.

Hercule looked on with pride at how everything was turning out.

However, if you looked at him at a different angle you could see that he was also sad.

"_Gohan, where are you? You should be here celebrating with us, after all if it wasn't for you we wouldn't_ _be here now."_ Thought Hercule

Suddenly, Hercule sensed a presence coming towards the village he quickly dashed over to the main gate to see who it was.

Running to the gate was his daughter and her friend, Videl barely breaking a sweat and Erasa who seemed to have lost consciousness during the run but was still running.

"Ah there you two are, I was wondering where you both went off to come on Gohan's family is coming over for the celebrations." Said Hercule

Videl smiled thinking about Goku, Chi Chi and Radditz.

"I can't wait to see them! I wonder how Radditz is getting used to Earth." Said Videl

"_But more importantly, I wonder if they have heard from Gohan." _Videl thought to herself

Meanwhile at the Son residence...

"SON GOKU!" Shouted an enraged Chi Chi

"WHERE ARE YOU?! IT'S YOUR TURN TO CHANGE GOTEN!" Shouted Chi Chi

That's right the Son family has a new addition to the family Son Goten the second child of Goku and Chi Chi.

"For heaven's sake Goku take care of that child the crying is giving me a headache." Said Radditz who had walked into the house carrying firewood.

Goku who had his head in the fridge looked up with food in his mouth and said "buff I waz hugrey"

Chi Chi who was already mad came up behind Goku and smacked him in the back of the head.

"How many times do I have to tell you no talking with your mouth full!" shouted Chi Chi

Goku who had tears in his eyes swallowed his food in one gulp.

"Sorry I said that I was hungry, I'll go change him now." Said Goku who took off to the nursery

Inside we see a mini clone; Goten who was only 6 months old was the spitting image of his father.

"Ahh hey Goten how are you today?" asked Goku in a childish voice

However, as he bent down to talk he passed out over the stench that gotten left behind.

Chi Chi who heard the thump sighed went in to change Goten while asking Radditz to dump Goku in the lake.

After thirty minutes of getting Goten ready and a now dry Goku, the Son family flew into the air to celebrate their first son's victory all wishing that he was there to enjoy this moment.

Meanwhile, out on the planet Choco we see Gohan out in the mountains meditating on when he first transformed.

He could still feel the rage he felt when Videl was hit with that Ki blast. Though he would soon later find out that she was safe just knocked out.

As Gohan thought of this feeling and about when he first transformed he remembered a voice talking to him however, he could never figure who it was he thought he just imagined it.

Gohan sighed and stood up and said "Well I hope I can figure out soon why I can't transform for now I guess I will go to the space ship and rest up." Said Gohan

Meanwhile at the ship "Mom why do you think that Gohan is having such a hard time trying to transform?" asked Sera

Fasha who had been cleaning the kitchen space looked up at her daughter "I don't know Sera, however I feel it will come to him when the time is right." Said Fasha

Gohan had walked in and they both could tell that he was frustrated that he couldn't transform back into a super sayian.

"Hey don't worry Gohan you will be able to transform in no time trust me im sure that there is a reason to why you can't" said Sera trying to brighten Gohan up

Gohan looked over at them with a tired smile and said "Thanks hopefully it will happen soon and not when there is some maniac who is about to blow up the earth"

Fasha could see that he was tired and said "Hey why don't you go to sleep who knows maybe that will help"

Gohan nodded and walked into his room and plopped down onto the bed with a sigh.

Gohan was shutting his eyes when he began to wonder "What was that voice I heard the first time I transformed?"

Back on Earth we see the son family arriving at the village with a baby Goten laughing at his father.

Goku was making silly faces at Goten to keep the child happy.

"So this is the village that Gohan saved huh?" asked Radditz

"It sure is, the best village to live in" said Hercule who was waving at them to come over

The Son family smiled and exchanged greetings as the group followed Hercule over to where the party was to start.

END CHAPTER

Hey Guys and Gals sorry again for taking forever like I said a lot of stuff has been going and such but I should have more chapter's coming up a lot faster now so I hope you continue and like. Also my friends laptop is messed up so you may see some grammer mistakes and such but until he gets it fixed I don't really have anyone to proof read it and such. So I promise once he gets his laptop fixed he will look over my chapter and I will adjust accordingly. I know around the end kinda seemed to end weird however I started to forget how I wanted it to go so I figured that would be the best place to stop. Also this chapter has a lot of reference to chapter 11 Gohan's fury in my previous story so if you wonder about certain things check that chapter first and then either pm me or review and I will try my best to answer. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I will see you in the next chapter awwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaayyyyyyyy! ( reference to alchestbreach on youtube)


End file.
